


Die Quelle aller Alpträume

by Terrenis



Series: Eine Zukunft für uns [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Asgard is lost, Dark Character, Deutsch | German, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nightmares, Thor is lost?, lots of Loki Angst
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ritter Teil in der "Zukunft für uns" – Trilogie. Ein schwangerer Loki und Thor leben inzwischen schon eine ganze Weile auf der Erde. Da wird Thor alleine nach Asgard zurückgerufen, um für seinen Vater einen wichtigen diplomatischen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Doch sehr zu Lokis Leidwesen bricht der Kontakt zu dem Götterreich plötzlich für immer ab und auch Thor bleibt verschollen. </p><p>20 Jahre später entdecken die Avengers in einer Höhle in Norwegen Überreste einer alten Stadt, die sich als Asgard herausstellt. Was ist passiert, dass das Reich plötzlich dort ist und was hat die blaue Quelle in der Nähe damit zu tun? Und wird Loki Thor wieder finden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der erste Traum ist der schlimmste

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nix ist meins!

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Eine Schlacht der Superlative tobte um sie herum. 

Und mitten oben auf dem Aussichtsrondell des Stark Towers, hunderte von Metern über der Stadt, die zum Teil in Flammen stand, was von den Waffen der Alienarmee stammte, die gerade New York angriff, standen sich der Gott des Donners und der Gott des Chaos und der Lügen kampfbereit gegenüber, Hammer und blau leuchtender Speer in den Händen.

"Gib mir sofort den Tesserakt oder ich werde ihn zerstören!" donnerte Thor, mit Mjölnir auf den höchsten Punkt des Towers zeigen, wo Selvigs Maschine das Portal offen hielt, durch welches immer mehr der außerirdischen Geschöpfe drangen. 

Loki schaute auf seinen Adoptivbruder runter und lachte höhnisch.

"Nein, Thor, ab jetzt gibt es nur noch den Krieg!"

Mit diesen Worten startete Loki seine Attacke und sprang hinunter, den Donnergott mit seinem Zepter angreifend. Dieser konterte mit Mjölnir und schaffte es, seinen Bruder ein paar gut gezielte Hiebe zu verpassen.

Nur im Ansatz bekam Thor mit, wie seine Kameraden versuchten, der riesigen Streitmacht Herr zu werden. Obwohl es ihm danach verlangte, ihnen beizustehen, musste er zuerst mit allen Mitteln versuchen, seinen Bruder zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Es gelang ihm schließlich, den Trickser mit aller Kraft an den Schultern zu packen, so dass dieser sich kaum bewegen konnte, und schüttelte ihn mit aller Macht durch, bis Loki ihn letztendlich ansah, ein seltsamer Blick in seinem blassen Gesicht.

Thor zwang Loki, erst ihn anzuschauen und dann das Chaos in der brennenden Stadt unter ihnen.

"Ist es das, was du gewollt hast?" schrie der Donnerer erneut.

Und dann sah er zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Kampf auf der Regenbogenbrücke so etwas wie Reue und Entsetzen in den Augen seines jüngeren Bruders. 

"Aber es ist jetzt zu spät, um sie aufzuhalten, Thor!" flüsterte Loki mit erstickter Stimme.

Der Donnergott seufzte, Mjölnir fallen lassend, und konnte nicht anders, als seinen Bruder schließlich tröstend in den Arm zu nehmen. Es war, als ob sie für einen Moment wieder die kleinen Prinzen von Asgard waren und nicht die beiden Rivalen wie vor ein paar Augenblicken.

Dabei bemerkte er nicht, wie sich erneut ein höhnisches Grinsen über das Gesicht des Tricksers stahl. Aber im nächsten Augenblick hörte Thor ein unbeschreibbares Geräusch und dann explodierte ein nicht auszuhaltender, stechender Schmerz in seiner Magengegend. 

Wie von Sinnen schob der Donnergott seine Bruder von sich und schaute nach unten…nur um festzustellen, dass Loki ihm sein Zepter mit voller Kraft in den Bauch gerammt hatte. Und so wie es aussah und wie das Blut aus der Wunde zu spritzen begann, war es bis nach hinten durchgedrungen.

Langsam schaute Thor auf und sah seinen grinsenden Bruder geschockt an, einen metallischen Geschmack in seinem Mund spürend.

"Wieso hast du das getan?" flüsterte der Donnergott, merkend, dass seine Kräfte spürbar nachließen. 

Loki lachte laut und zog sein Zepter mit einem lauten Geräusch aus Thors Körper. Dieser sank auf seine Knie und sah, dass seine Hände, ja seine ganze Rüstung voller Blut waren. Mit seinem Blut…verursacht von der Hand seines Bruders.

"Deine Gefühle, Thor. Ich wusste schon immer, dass deine Gefühle dein Untergang sein würden. Ich habe nur etwas nachgeholfen!" spottete der dunkelhaarige Gott und stieß Thor mit seinem Fuß kurz an, so dass dieser einfach auf dem Boden zusammensackte. Schnell bildete sich eine immer größer werdende Blutlache unter Thors Körper und dieser merkte, wie das Leben aus ihm strömte.

Er sah Lokis Gesicht über sich, das sich auf einmal panisch umdrehte, und konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser so etwas tun konnte. Er hörte dann von irgendwo das Brüllen des Hulks näher kommen und das Geräusch von Iron Mans Flugstabilisatoren und dessen Stimme, die nach ihm rief. 

Aber der Donnergott hatte keine Kraft mehr zum Antworten und langsam versank er in der Dunkelheit.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

"THOOOOOR! NEEEEEIIINNNN!"

Mit einem Schrei und schweißgebadet schreckte Loki aus dem Schlaf, schwer atmend, als seine grünen Augen schnell und unbewusst seine Umgebung scannten. Es war dunkel und so weit, wie er es erkennen konnte, befand er sich immer noch in seinem und Thors Apartment im gleichen Avengers – Hochhaus, in dem die anderen Avengers auch mittlerweile wohnten. 

Den Kopf nach rechts drehend, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen, als er neben sich die friedlich schlummernden Umrisse seines Bruders erkannte, sein Körper nur vom Mondlicht beschienen, welches mittlerweile seinen Weg durch die Wolken und durch die großen Fenster des Schlafzimmers gefunden hatte.

Gott sei Dank war es nur ein Traum gewesen, wenn auch einer der schlimmsten, die er jemals in seinem Leben gehabt hatte. Aber er war so real gewesen…Als ob es eine verdrängte Erinnerung gewesen wäre. Aber das war schlicht unmöglich.

Immer noch zitternd, schaffte es Loki trotzdem, aufzustehen und zur Küche zu gehen, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Nachdem dies geschafft war, wanderte der Gott die Treppe hinauf, die direkt zur Aussichtsplattform über ihnen führte. Er brauchte jetzt dringend frische Luft. Oben angekommen, ließ er seine Augen über das nächtliche, hell erleuchtete New York City wandern

Es hatte sich viel verändert in den letzten zwei Jahren. Tony hatte für alle Avengers extra ein Hochhaus bauen lassen, denn leider konnte der Milliardär noch nie in kleinen Maßstäben denken. Der Avengers – Tower diente nicht nur als Hauptquartier, sondern enthielt neben diversen Trainingsräumen, Labors, einer hochmodernen Krankenstation auch großzügige Lofts zum Wohnen, Gemeinschaftsräume sowie im Untergrund ein Parkhaus mit den verschiedensten Fahrzeugen sowie einen Hangar mit mehreren Jets, die durch einen Verbindungsgang, der bis zum Hudson führte, nach außen fliegen konnten und sogar weltraumtauglich waren.

Kurzum, der Milliardär hatte keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut.

Tony wohnte mit Pepper zusammen ganz oben im Penthouse, wo sich auch die Aussichtsplattform befand. Eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches, wenn man davon absah, dass Pepper es endlich geschafft hatte, den notorischen Junggesellen und Frauenhelden endlich in den Hafen der Ehe zu zerren. Eine Leistung, auf die sie mit Recht stolz sein konnte.

Dann kamen Thors und Lokis Stockwerk und dann Janes und Bruces, Clints und Coulsons, Steves, Sifs und Natashas sowie zu guter Letzt das von Darcy und den drei Kriegern. 

Ihr Alltag war jetzt nicht so alltäglich wie das normaler Menschen, aber doch eine Abwechslung zum Alltag in Asgard. Und… er und Thor konnten hier ungestört zusammenleben, ohne lästige Thronfolgerpflichten und was noch so alles von zwei Prinzen von Asgard verlangt wurde.

"Loki? Was machst du denn hier?" rief ihn eine zu vertraute Stimme und Loki lächelte, als er sich umdrehte. 

Hinter ihm stand ein verschlafen aussehender Thor, nur mit einem leichten Shirt und Shorts bekleidet. Keine Wunde, kein Blut war zu sehen.

"Ich wollte nur etwas frische Luft schnappen!" erwiderte Loki und ging langsam zu seinem Bruder, ihn umarmend, als er ihn erreicht hatte. Thor war zuerst etwas überrascht, schloss aber dann auch seine Arme um den jüngeren Gott.

"Komm wieder ins Bett. Ich bin müde!" gähnte Thor und ließ Loki wieder los. Der Trickser kicherte. Das war so süß, wie der Donnergott so zerzaust vor ihm stand. 

"Na dann komm, mächtiger Thor! Ich werde mich hüten, dich um deinen wohlverdienten Schlaf zu bringen." stichelte Loki und zog seinen älteren Bruder langsam wieder nach unten in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer.

Kaum hatten sie sich wieder hingelegt, zog Thor Loki fest an seinen Oberkörper und kuschelte sich richtig an ihn. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Thor wieder eingeschlafen war. Aber Loki lag noch eine ganze Weile wach und betrachtete seinen Bruder beim Schlafen, froh, dass der Traum keine Realität war.

Bliebe da nur noch ein Problem. Wie sollte er dem Donnergott schonend beibringen, dass er in wenigen Monaten Vater werden würde?

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°


	2. Gute und schlechte Nachrichten I

° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° 

"Thor, ich bin schwanger!" 

Loki atmete tief aus, als er diese vier Worte ausgesprochen hatte.

"Und? Was meint ihr? Kann ich es ihm so sagen?" fragte er die zwei Frauen, die sich mit ihm im Büro befanden.

Jane, die neben dem Gott auf der schwarzen Couch saß, und Pepper, die sich an ihrem Schreibtisch am Fenster befand, sahen sich kurz mit einem Schmunzeln in den Gesichtern an, bevor sie sich wieder ihm zuwandten.

"Ich persönlich denke, es kommt nicht so sehr auf deine Wortwahl an, sondern das passende Ambiente. Denn wie euch kenne, würdest du es deinem Bruder erzählen, während gerade die Welt um euch in die Luft fliegt, was äußerst unpassend wäre." erwiderte Jane schließlich, Loki direkt in die Augen sehend.

"Janey hat Recht. Sag's ihm in einer etwas romantischeren Umgebung. Ich könnte dir ja dabei helfen, etwas in der Art zu arrangieren. Sag nur wann und wo und alles wird arrangiert!" erwiderte Pepper. 

Der Gott seufzte und schwieg für einen langen Moment, beide Frauen abwechselnd ansehend. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie gar nicht so Unrecht. Denn beim letzten wichtigen Gespräch waren er und Thor nur ein paar Minuten vorher nach einem unerbitterten Kampf vom Bifröst gefallen. Ein ruhigerer Ort für so etwas Wichtiges wäre also gar keine so schlechte Idee.

"Wahrscheinlich habt ihr Recht. Aber ich weiß noch nicht, wann Zeit ist. Ihr wisst ja, momentan scheinen sämtliche Superbösewichte Überstunden zu machen." erwiderte er schließlich, sich erinnernd, dass die Avengers momentan fast jeden zweiten Tag einen Einsatz hatten. 

Die rothaarige Frau, und überraschenderweise auch Jane, schnaubten zustimmend. "Wem sagst du das? Ich kann ja froh sein, wenn wir unsere Männer mal für eine längere Zeit daheim haben. Apropos…" Jane schaute auf ihre Uhr und sprang dann auf. "Lokilein, wir sollten los. Die Besprechung fängt in zehn Minuten an und die sollten wir nicht unbedingt verpassen. Pep, wir sehen uns dann gleich wieder und bereden den Rest!" rief die Wissenschaftlerin und zog den Gott dann von dem Sofa hoch, beide zu Tür gehend. 

"In Ordnung. Bis gleich!" erwiderte diese und winkte den Beiden kurz nach, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit widmete.

° oOo °

Irgendetwas würde kommen. Das spürte Thor, als er sich gegen das Geländer des Skywalks des Avenger – Towers lehnte und die geschäftigen Straßen der Metropole unter ihm betrachtete. Es war für ihn immer noch ungewohnt, in diesem riesigen Gebäude aus Stahl und Glas zu leben, anstatt wie in den luftigen Hallen im Palast seines Vaters in Asgard. Wenigstens hatten er und Loki mit das oberste Stockwerk im Hochhaus bekommen, so dass sie jederzeit Zugang zur Aussichtsplattform hatten. 

Die frische Luft war wie Balsam auf Thors Haut, und er liebte es, wie der Wind um ihn strömte, mit ihm spielte und nach ihm rief. Manchmal würde er einfach nur hinauf fliegen und ein paar Runden durch die Wolken drehen, ihre Feuchtigkeit spüren und Blitze durch sich fahren lassen, die ihn neu belebten. Aber der Donnergott würde immer wieder nach unten zurückkehren, und dort würde Loki ihn mit einem Lächeln empfangen und ihn leicht schelten, es aber nie wirklich so meinen.

Loki…

Ein Krächzen riss den Gott aus seinen Gedankengängen und er schaute sich kurz verwirrt um, nur um einen Raben neben ihm auf dem Geländer sitzen zu sehen…mit einer versiegelten Schriftrolle im Schnabel. Thor lächelte kurz und nahm dem schwarzen Vogel seine Bürde ab.

"Hat Vater dich geschickt?" fragte er das Tier. Der schwarze Rabe sah ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen an, krächzte kurz und nickte. Thor lachte und machte sich daran, die Rolle zu öffnen.

Als er sie durchlas, verdunkelte sich sein Blick immer mehr. Als er fertig mit Lesen war, seufzte er, faltete die Rolle wieder zusammen und in seine Jackentasche steckte.

"Ich danke dir für die Nachricht. Sag Vater, er kann mich heute Abend erwarten." entgegnete der Donnergott. Der Rabe krächzte noch ein letztes Mal und begann dann, mit den Flügeln zu schlagen. Sobald er in der Luft war, ließ der Vogel sich ein Stück nach unten fallen, bis er genug Auftrieb hatte, um höher fliegen zu können. Thor sah, wie er zwischen den Wolkenkratzern New Yorks flog, bis er am Horizont verschwand.

Erst dann drehte er sich um und lehnte sich mit den Rücken gegen die Balustrade, das Gewicht der Rolle bleiern in seiner Tasche. Das, was dort drin stand, würde Loki ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Aber als Kronprinz hatte er keine andere Wahl, als den Befehlen seines Vaters zu gehorchen.

Aber zuerst würde er mit Phil reden müssen. Eine Teilnahme an der morgigen Mission war so einfach nicht möglich. Apropos Mission…die Vorbesprechung musste eigentlich bald beginnen. Wenn er Glück hatte, konnte er den S.H.I.E.L.D. – Agenten vorher noch sprechen.

Sich aufrichtend, ließ Thor für einen Moment noch einmal den Wind um sich wehen und ging dann rein. Der Konferenzraum der Avengers befand sich in der Mitte des Turmes, unter den Wohnstockwerken, und der Donnergott brauchte nur wenige Minuten, um diese Etage zu erreichen. Durch die gläsernen Wände konnte er nur Agent Coulson und Hawkeye erkennen. 

Also waren die Anderen noch nicht von ihrem Ausflug zurück und Loki war anscheinend immer noch bei Pepper und Jane. Alles in allem hatte er also Glück, diese Angelegenheit unter vier Augen zu besprechen, bevor er mit seinem Bruder und seinen Freunden zu sprechen hatte. 

Sich zusammenreißend, klopfte er an.

° oOo °

Im Konferenzraum genossen Phil und Clint ein paar ruhige Minuten miteinander, bevor die Anderen kommen würden. Während der ältere Agent etwas weiter vom Tisch entfernt in seinem Lederstuhl saß, hatte sich Clint einen zweiten Stuhl geschnappt, saß aber nicht neben Phil, sondern hatte seinen Kopf samt Oberkörper in Phils Schoß geparkt, währen sein unterer Körper sehr akrobatisch auf seinem Stuhl und Lehne ruhte.

"Was hältst du von einem kleinen Abendessen heute? Nur du und ich?" fragte Clint seinen Freund und hatte seine Augen geschlossen, die sanfte Kopfmassage genießend, die Coulson ihm gab.

"Warum nicht? Aber erst, wenn die Arbeit getan ist!" erwiderte Phil. 

Clint öffnete ein Auge und schaute nach oben in Coulsons Gesicht. "Bei dir hat immer die Arbeit Vorrang. Warum können wir nicht einmal nur Spaß haben?" schmollte der Bogenschütze spielerisch. Phil schmunzelte nur und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Coulson konnte Thor draußen stehen sehen. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es eigentlich noch viel zu früh für die Besprechung war, aber dann sah er den ernsten Blick im Gesicht des Donnergottes. 

"Ich fürchte, ich muss das hier kurz unterbrechen, Clint! Thor ist hier und will mich anscheinend zu sprechen. Es dauert nur einen Moment." sagte der Agent. Clint zog ein schmollendes Gesicht, beförderte sich aber schließlich mit einem eleganten Salto rückwärts in eine stehende Position, so dass Phil aufstehen und zur Tür gehen konnte. Er öffnete sie und ließ den Gott herein.

"Thor, setz dich doch! Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte er ihn und zeigte auf den Tisch.

Thor suchte sich einen Stuhl in der Nähe der Fenster und wartete, bis Phil sich wieder neben Clint, der sich mittlerweile auch wieder auf seinem Stuhl niedergelassen hatte, gesetzt.

Der Donnergott atmete kurz tief durch und begann dann zu sprechen:

"Ich fürchte, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten!"

° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo °

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, euch hat es wieder gefallen. Ich überlasse es eurer Fantasie, ob Thor in dem Traum stirbt. Und was den Epilog der vorhergehenden Story betrifft, ignoriere ich den natürlich nicht. Die Verbindung dazu wird aber erst am Ende dieser Story geschlagen, was noch etwas dauern kann, da doch einige Kapitel mehr geplant sind. Lasst euch einfach überraschen!
> 
> ^^ Terrenis


End file.
